i love it when
by Razux
Summary: i love it when you: 1. Give me a suprises. 2. Steal a kisses from me 3. Give me your jacket when i'm cold..  But this is Natsume Hyuga we talking about!
1. Chapter 1 : Mikan

**I LOVE IT WHEN…**

By : Razux

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : **Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

><p>I readed a article that said, I love it when you :<p>

1. Give me a surprise

I would said it "Dream on" . Sure, he always gave me a suprises, but that not kind of suprises than made me happy, not a suprises like gave me a teddy bear, flowers, ring or necklace. The suprises he always gave me was a hearts attacks, like came home from his missions with bloods and scars everywhere on his body.

2. Steal kisses from me

Well, I can't said I did not love that. But I always hate the smirks on his face when he saw my face already red like tomato after he did that. Oh. Stupid smirks on his stupid face.

3. Give me your jacket when I'm cold

Same with the number one "Dream on". He would never do that. He had a fire alice, he just lifted his fire on when I was cold. I know that's not romantic, but I gues that still ok, better than I felt cold.

4. Hug me from behind.

He did this to me. And same with the number two. I would like he did that if he was not tease me with "You sure have a flat chest." sentence. Pervert!

5. Act stupid just to make me laugh.

The one who always acted stupid was not him. But me. And when I acted like that, he never smiles. He would smirk and said " How stupid you are" Or " Are you have a brain?"

6. Send me a good morning and good night text.

Same with number five. I would be so happy already if he replay my good morning and good night text, even just with a word "Hn"

7. Stare at my face when I'm not looking.

He would never do that. He always sleep or cover his face with his comic when we together in class or in our sakura tress. Maybe, I was the one who always stared at his face when he's not looking. Looking at his handso… WHAT I'M THINKING ABOUT! He's not handsome! He's a pervert!

8. Tell me I'm pretty when I'm know I'm not.

Sure I knew. I'm not pretty. And like number seven, I believe he would never do that because that not his style. But I was happy already if he not said "I'm ugly."

9. Call me just to say you love me

Jeez… Same with numberr seven, eight and nine. Again, he would never do that. Why? He was a Natsume Hyuga after all.

10. Put up a status on face book for me.

He did have a facebook, but he would never open it or update status on it. He was not a socialization person.

11. Share stories to your friend about me.

Oh Yeah.. I hate it. Cause he always told his friend how stupid I was or how childish I was or how a cry baby I was. Was he did not have other topics about me? Stupid Natsume.

12. Make me a love letter

Natsume Hyuga? A love letter? That would be scarys.. too scarys. I even can't image it.

13. Ask my opinion / permission before doing something.

I would said tomorrow is a doom day if he asked me. And you know what, I kinda of heard he said "Why I need to ask someone who absolutly idiot?" in my head now.

14. Make me feel complet just with you in my side.

...

...

...

...

I can't said anywords about this one even I was trying my best to deny it. Because from the deeper part of my hearts, I knew that absolutely right.

Oh god! I can saw his smirks now! Jeez… Go away, you stupid face from my head!

* * *

><p>English is not my language, so please forgive me if this fic have so many mistakes. this fic is my second english fic but because i already deleted my first fic, i will said this is the first one. I just hope this fic will not be the last one ( i know i'm suck in english )T_T<p>

mind you review?


	2. Chapter 2 : Natsume

**I LOVE IT WHEN…**

By : Razux

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : **Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

><p>I'm not Natsume Hyuga like all of your thought. I'm Kokoroyome a.k.a Mind reader. All of you must wanted to ask why i'm here, right? Let's me explain this. All of you wanted to knew what Natsume Hyuga thought about that article, right? He was never answered or showed his emotion about that article, so as a mind reader, i will help all of you knew what he thought about that article. But, don't tell anyone cause i don't want to die yet, i don't want to burn be ash yet.<p>

And before that, i want to said something to all of you. Always remember, Natsume Hyuga is a complicated person.

I love it when you...

1. Give me a suprises.

Natsume knew she not love the suprises he always gave her, i means that hearts suprises. But some part of his hearts love that. He love to saw the concern face of his lover, because with that he knew, Mikan care him so much.

2. Steal a kisses from me.

Oh... Natsume did love this so much. He like to saw the red face of Mikan when he did that. Because he thougth she so cute that time. And the sentations of her lip on his lips really amazing. Her lip so warm, soft, fantastics and tasted like strawberry. Oh, Natsume. that just a kiss you knew?

3. give me your jacket when i'm cold.

Natsume thought was "Why i must gave her my jacket, when my alice is fire?". He would used his alice to warm Mikan when she was colds. And in his heart, he kinda felt proud cause he can used his own power to warm the girl he love, not needed to used a cloth that absolutly not he made.

4. Hug me from behind.

Natsume Hyuga love to hug Mikan from behind. To felt her warm and soft body on his hard body. He love the strawberry scent she have. You want to knew why he always teased Mikan with "You sure have a flat chest" sentence and made her scream from her lung? For the real, he did this for the sake of Mikan, to distanced his urge to kissed her necks, to touched her curves on her body, to touched her thigh, made her moan and scream his name, then... I'm sorry, i can't countinue it anymore cause rating of this fic is T not M.

5. Act stupid to make me smile.

What inside his head now was " I can't act stupid! if i act stupid, what a world would be? Mikan already stupid enough. Don't told me to add another stupid one even just a act. Beside she won't smiles when i act stupid in front of her, she will be numb and think i'm sick or crazy. But i did love when she acted stupid in front of me. Her face would be so red of rage when i teased her. She looked so cute than made me wanted to hold her and make her..." Ops! sorry i can't countinue it. This same with number four.

6. Send me a good morning and good night text.

For the real, Natsume did try to did that. He did text that good morning and good night text, just never sended that. Why? He felt to shame to sended that text till Mikan sended that text first. After he looked at Mikan text, he would smile and try his best to replay, but at the end, he just would replay with "Hn"cause he did not know what to text back.

7. Stare at my face when I'm not looking.

I think this number kinda funy. Everyone always thought Natsume sleep, but i did knew he never sleeped like everyone thought. He just pretended to sleep when they together in the class or in their sakura tree. He would stared at Mikan face and thought something i can't said in this fic like number four and five. Mikan right. Natsume sure is a pervert. But as a boy too, i gues this just because a hormon rages.

8. Tell me I'm pretty when I'm know I'm not.

Well, Natsume never thought Mikan pretty, he thought Mikan too beauty and pure, like the angel. He never told her that because he got a problem to speaked that, Yeah, he was not a person who can told his feeling freely. But, if Mikan thought she not pretty or beauty, she was wrong, very wrong. She the most beauty girl in this academy, but no one dare to go near her cause everyone like me, they still want to life in this world. Not ready to be ash because her boyfriends.

9. Call me just to say you love me.

Like i ever said, Natsume not a person who can told feeling freely. He has try, but failed. He thought if he did that, that would be out of his charactec. But he sure knew, Mikan already knew than he love her so much.

10. Put up a status on face book for me.

Inside his heart he said " What the hell! Why i need put up a status on facebook for her? I even never update my status! Beside she is MINE. i don't need to put up a stupid status on facebook to show everyone than she is MINE cause everyone already know that! Ready to die for anyone who dare to go near her!" Jeez...What a possessive person he is?

11. Share stories to your friend about me.

Sure Natsume always shared story about Mikan to us, his friend like how stupid, childish, cry baby she was. But, he love all of that you know? I did not need to readed his mind to knew what he thought that time. Cause the eye of his when share that story already told me. His eye sure looked so soft and full of love, something i never thought he have when i first meet him.

12. Make me a love letter.

Love letter? I agree with Mikan. That will be too scary. Even he by himselft thought this too scary. Beside he thought he did not need to writed a love letter cause she already knew he love her more than anyone in this world.

13. Ask my opinion / permission before doing something.

Natsume never asked Mikan opinion or permision before did somthing cause he did not want to made her worried. He can't asked a permision from her when he went to his missions. Mikan would cry and that made him felt so guilty. He never want to she her cry, he want Mikan to smiles and laugh for the rest of her life without worried or tears. He sure love her so much, isn't it?

14. Make me feel complet just with you in my side.

He smile when read this number you know? He knew Mikan felt that, cause he felt like that too. When Mikan in his side, he felt complet, even they always opposite, like black and white, darkness and light. With her in his side, he would not needed anything anymore. In his life, he just needed her. She is his everything.

.

.

.

And all of you want to know what shall i do now? I need to go search Mikan to save my life, cause she the only one who can save me from the rage Natsume who standing beside me with fire ball on his hand now. He know i read his mind when readed that article. And his mind just have one sentence now, that is "GO TO HELL YOU, BASTARD!"

* * *

><p>Thx for everyone who review and read this fics! Really thanks! Hope to see you all soon! ^^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 : Ruka

**I love it when…**

_By : Razux_

_._

_._

_._

_Disclaimer : gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana_

I

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Natsume thought this article was stupid, but i knew, he knew this article was right. And for me….

This article was….

This article was a lies! Stupid! Crazy! Bullshit! This article never happened to me and her, because i was Ruka Nogi and my girlfriend was The Blackmail Queen **a.k.a** Hotaru Imai.

I love it when you :

1. Give me a suprises

If someone in this world really know how to give her a suprises, please teld me. I means, who able to give her a suprises. She know everything, her with her spy cameras. I never success to give her a suprises, maybe i was the one always got a suprises from her, like this morning when I saw her sold one of my embarassing pictures.

2. Steal kiss from me.

.

.

.

Call me corward cause i never had a dare to do that. I still remember with our first kiss. That time, i was not the one who kiss her, instead, she was the one who kiss me. Can you believe that! After she kiss me, she just smirk and take the picture of my red tomato face. Then tomorrow i saw her sold my picture with title "The exprestion of Ruka Nogi after kissing." .

3. Give me your jacket when I'm cold.

Hotaru Imai? Cold? That would never happened. Looked at her, she always know what will happen before anyone, and never forget with her incredible yet strange inventions. I gues that's not word like cold, hot or whatever words means like that in her dictionary. So how can i do that?

4. Hug me from behind.

Hug her from behind? That would be so death of me, because i believe, tomorrow i will see her sell the picture of me with title "The exprestion of Ruka Nogi after hugging a girls from behind."

5. Act Stupid to make me smile

What i get when i act stupid was the bullet of her baka gun and a sentence "One stupid person is enough, don't add another one, you stupid."

Really! This article is stupid!

6. Send me a good morning and good night text.

When i did that, she just replay me with a text "Don't send me a good morning or good night text, but send me the money you use to send that text to my account."

7. Stare at my face when I'm not looking.

I did always stare at her face when her was not looking. But, she always knew if i did that. I really don't know how she know. And the result i got always "100 rabbit for stare at my face."

Was i a money maker for her?

8. Tell me I'm pretty when i know i'm not.

Tell her, she pretty? I did this once and i really don't have a dare to did that anymore. She recorded it and for the worst… She sold it.

9. Call me just to say you love me

Looked at number seven and eight, this same.

10. Put up a status on facebook for me.

Put status on facebook for her? I don't need to do that, she always hacked my account and made a status benefits her like this one :

**Ruka Nogi-** Want close up picture of me, baby! Hotaru Imai sell it! Just 100 rabbits! And for ten first buyer will get discount 20%! Don't miss it!

**1.896 like.** **567 coments.**

**Sumire the Perty- **Oh! I can't wait for it!

**Piyo-** Piyo! Piyo! Piyo!

**Wakako the Beauty-** IMAI! I WANT IT!

**Usagi-** Usa! usa! Usa!

.

(And so much crazy coments again, that your don't need to see )

**Hotaru Imai-** I will start to sell that pictures on my room at 19.00, don't be late or you will miss it cause the stock is limited.

11. Share stories to your friend about me.

Shere a strory about her? No one had a dare listen to my story about her. Why? Because the never wanted to be her another victim of blackmail. Maybe the only one who dare to listen to my story about my girlfriend just Natsume.

But… I can't share that. Cause that would end up with me listen to his story about Mikan.

12. Make me a love letter.

I knew i better never try this. Sure she absolutely would love this. She will copy and sold it. And i believe she would auction the original one to my fansgirls.

13. Ask my opinion / permission before doing something.

Do i need to ask? She know everything. She will come to me and tell me to do something before i know what shall i do. And because she never wrong, I always listen to what she tell. Lucky? Maybe….

14. Make me feel complet just with you in my side.

I don't know about this number. Even i am her boyfriend, i never understand her so much. She is a very compleceted person like Natsume. She alway changes from time to time. But i love her you know? Even she always took the embarassing pictures of me and sold it, even hard cause i never able to predict her act. I always feel complect just with her in myside.

Sometime i by myself always thought, why from all of the girls in this world i choses her? Yeah, right. Love is blind. I love her. And that's no doubt about that.

Oh my god! Why i become like this! THIS ARTICLE IS MADE FOR A GIRL NOT A BOY! AHHH! WHAT HAPPEN TO ME! STUPID ARTICLE! STUPID RUKA!

* * *

><p>I know this chapter really short, but i still hope averyone read this fic will like it, and do you mind to review? ^^<p> 


End file.
